Supergirl Vol 5 37
Somewhere else, Alura berates Thara Ak-Var for failing to track down her daughter. Thara attempts to calm her down, but Alura has become irrational and threatens to fire her if she snaps back at her secretary before ordering her to find Kara. Kara is floating near from the Sun, where no one can see her grieving and where she's free of her mother's verbal abuse. She also finds comfort in bathing in the Sun's radiance. All of sudden Superwoman comes near her and stands by her side. Back on Earth, Agenty Liberty's body is discovered and Metropolis Metacrimes inspector Mike Henderson is called to the scene. Henderson inspects the body and goes over his notes with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane. After spending one hour sunbathing, Supergirl and Superwoman fly back Kandor. Supergirl feels more relaxed but she's still intrigued by Superwoman. Superwoman apparently was looking for Kara because is worried about her. The older woman advises Kara to not return to Earth, and states everyone should focus on fixing New Krypton's troubles. She also adds not everybody approves of Alura moving the city out of Earth. Kara says that her mother has accomplished a lot of things, but Superwoman flat out asks if Kara agrees with her mother's decisions. Supergirl doesn't answer. Supergirl says goodbye to Superwoman, wondering who she is and whether she should tell Thara to look into her. Kara returns home and finds her mother waiting for her angrily. Kara tries to explain she was outside but Alura cuts her off. Her mother tells she'll decide her punishment later and tasks her with finding and capturing Reactron, Zor-El's murderer. Thara's agents have found out he's an U.S.A. major named Benjamin Krullen and is going to meet a woman named Lori Murphy today. Kara takes up the mission. As Kara packs a backpack, Thara tries to talk her out of bringing Reactron back because her mother doesn't want justice but blood. Kara replies she has to go, and if Thara doesn't like working for her mother, then she should quit. Thara gets shocked before agreeing and saying goodbye. Kara takes off for Earth. On Metropolis, Superman is busy on Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Inspector Henderson's team is about to start Agent Liberty's autopsy. And Reactron is about to meet Lori. When Kara reaches Earth, she finds Superwoman waiting for her. Superwoman looks more serious now than she did earlier and warns Kara that it is too dangerous for her to remain on the planet. When Kara refuses to listen to her, Superwoman punches her across the jaw. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * * * ** ** *** **** ***3815 Mooney Drive Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is a "Faces of Evil" spotlight. * Start of the "Supergirl: Who Is Superwoman?" arc. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review. }}